monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
"Ten strój mówi wielbcie mnie" - Cleo w filmie "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Cleo jest córką mumii i ma w przybliżeniu 5842 lat .Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em i jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek.Wydaje się arogacka i apokryczna, ale naprawde ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps. Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Relacje 'Rodzina' Cleo mieszka z ojcem i starszą siostrą (Nefera de Nile) w pałacu, który wygląda jak zestaw filmu z pracowniami i wszystkie.... rockstars lub coś. W książkach jej tata nazywa się Ramzes de Nile i jest on pośrednikiem antyków. Jak dotąd nie wspomniana jest żona Pana de Nile, mama Cleo i Nefery .W odcinku "Miss Zamieszania" Cleo wspomina, posiada starszą siostrę o imienu Nefera de Nile, która wyjechała. Pamiętnik Clawda także wspomina że Nefera była kapitanem składu potworniarek. Nefera jest określana jako modelka w Cleo's School's Out dziennik. Na podstawie pamiętników "School's Out" i odcinków, Cleo i Nefera nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. 'Znajomi' Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje.Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługę.Przyjaźni się też z Clawdeen Wolf,Frankie Stein oraz Draculaurą co można wywnioskowac z sezonu 4.Wtedy Cleo przyjeła je do składu potworniarek i ich relacje sie polepszyły. 'Zwierzę' Cleo de Nile ma węża o imienu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książkach Monster High Deuce daje Hissette Cleo jako dar. 'MiIłość' Cleo chodzi z Deuce Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla niej. Stroje Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg|Cleo de Nlie uniform Potworniarek Cleo de nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile Podstawowy Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Dawn of the dance cleo.png|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance Kold.JPG|Upiorny nocleg / piżama party/śmiertelnie zmęczony 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance L,.jpg Stroje Cleo 'Podstawowy' Dziewczyna, ma kombinezon ze złotych bandaży, a na nim błękitną bluzkę. Do tego zestawienia na szyi wiąże bandaż, który dodaje elegancji. Jej makijaż jest w egipskim stylu, a pod okiem jest niewielki kryształek. Dopełnieniem są złote sandały na koturnach. Na włosach błyszczą żółto/ złote pasemka,a na czubku głowy mieni się złota opaska. 'Dawn of the Dance' Nasza Cleopatra zakłada szmaragdowo - złotą sukienkę z jednym rękawkiem. Szmaragdowe buty, na końcu obcasu mają mały brązowo złoty diament.Na nodze ma brązowy bandaż. Fryzurę upina z tyłu, co daje efekt krótszych włosów. 'Gloom Beach' Cleopatra ubrana jest w kostium z bandarzy, w kolorach złoto czarnym.Góra kostiumu trzyma się na prawym ramieniu. Jako dodatki stosuje kolczyki w kształcie piramidy, wachlarz, turkusowe okulary, oraz na dole ma przewiązaną chustę koloru okularów. 'Dead Tired' Piżama Cleo jest uszyta na wzór bandarzy.. jest w kolorach turkusu oraz żółci, jej fryzura jest inna niż na codzień ponieważ grzywka jest upięta z boku, więc czoło jest lekko odsłonięte . Jako dodatki zakłada : turkusowe kapcie i złotą maskę na oczy z Okiem Horusa (Bóg egipski). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|226px|MumiaCleo de Nile jest dzieckiem Ramzesa.. Historia The Mummy dotyczy wykopaliska archeolicznego, które odkrywa szczątki egipskiego księcia Imhotep. W przypatku gdzy człowiek wyprawy odczytuje na głos Scroll of Thoth, mumia jest przywracana do życia, a potem spędza czas na poszukiwaniu reinkernacji jego kochanka, księżniczki starożytnych. Podczas gdy księżniczka w The Mummy wygląda bardzo podobnie, najbardziej znany portret postaci pochodzi od Elizabeth Taylor z 1964 roku. Styl Cleo de Nile wyrażnie odzwierciedla jej ciemne włosy z grzywką, złotą biżuterie i styl,a napewno wyniosłe nastawienie egipskiej księżniczki. Ciekawostki *Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna. *Każdy jej strój ma złotą biżuterię. *Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Co jest wyjątkowo bez sensu, bo patrząc na jej wiek "żyła" ona za czasów starego państwa, a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa to daje około 1715 lat różnicy. *Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże". Galeria Cleo gloom beach.jpg Cleo.jpg Cleo Chill.jpg Dawn of the dance cleo.png 898ad7ce00177a8f4e6b32b6.jpeg Chillider.jpg|In Fear Sqad Vanity.jpg|Toaletka Cleo dom cleo.jpg|Dom Cleo cleoksiazka.jpg|Postać Cleo w książce kold.JPG Hisetka.jpg|link=Hissette cleo.2.b.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg cdotd.jpeg|Cleo Dawn On The Dance mhteam.jpg|Cleo w Fearledaing kolczyki CDN.jpeg|Kolczyki Z Cleo De Nile Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg h.jpg hihi.jpg kiss!.jpg 76543gf.JPG 2345678tgrtgtsr34567.JPG 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG 1q23456786543245tfrgrfger45.JPG|''Nie na czasie? Czas to ja!'' 2324247531622244902.JPG|''Talizmanie usłysz mnie! Ja na tobie znów być chce!'' MH-new-outfits-monster-high-27047652-900-600.jpg Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png Rrrr.jpg Dp62.PNG Dp59.PNG Cleozi.png Cleo Protects the statue.png Cleo00781.png Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg Cleo de nile my avatar.jpg 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG 87535697358-67358-5973038258324.JPG 362758317469307909538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG `2353744565578655687434643.JPG e995bfd34af50727cfb508cb30b2d853-d32xgz1.jpg Cccccoooooooooooooo?.png dziękuję ;D.png 1280x800_cleo.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 1.PNG Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 2.PNG 25.png 17.png 16.png 15.png 14.png 12.png Cleo love Cleo.png 25.png Zdjęcie0324.jpg Cleo+de+Nile+19.png|smutna Cleo De Nile..jpg cleo de nile.jpg cleo potworniarka.jpg Cleo.png Cala paczka dance.jpg ,b,,mbn,.jpg kkjkj.jpg|piżama vmhvnvn.jpg bbcleo.jpg hghjgh.jpg MHcleodenile.jpg MHcleo.jpg Tumblr lsonivZ5we1qgt0ido1 400.jpg Cleodenile♥.jpg hjgjk.jpg hjhjhjjh.jpg kjkjhkh.jpg By luncia cleo.png Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Nefera de Nile Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Mroczna plaża Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Deuce Gorgon Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Cleopatra de nile Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Rodzina de Nile